<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep It by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730190">Keep It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate'>Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Confident Gay, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, again you cant change my mind, bumping noses is so cute, but easily solved, for like a second, hyuck is cute as fuck and you cant change my mind, like university or something idk, under certain conditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Donghyuck were just cuddling on the couch when Donghyuck suddenly tells Mark that he doesn't like the other's shampoo. Now what the hell is Mark supposed to do with that statement?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something because I've started so many fics this month but I haven't finished any of them so I looked up a prompt generator. There were so many cute ones, it's really good. This fic is really not a lot but I wanted fluff and so here it is.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark and Donghyuck were cuddling on the couch, the TV serving as a nice background noise as Donghyuck drew small shapes on Mark’s hand. They weren’t talking but they didn’t have to, comfortable enough just being near each other, basking in their mere presence. Mark had one hand on Donghyuck’s thigh, the other in his own lap. His head was leaning against Donghyuck’s shoulder.</p><p>Donghyuck was humming something under his breath as he almost always was, soft hands relaxing Mark after a long day, the elder’s eyes slowly falling shut.</p><p>They were always like this. Sticking together, cuddling, hugging, always touching the other in some way. Mark didn’t exactly know where it had stemmed from but he didn’t complain, happy even though he knew that, one day, Mark wouldn’t be the one being touched like this by Donghyuck anymore. Some day, Donghyuck was going to find someone he liked more than Mark, maybe even loved, and then they would be on the receiving end of his affection.</p><p>It pained Mark a little to think about it but he couldn’t help himself and Donghyuck adjusted Mark’s head on his shoulder, hands carding through the elder’s hair. Mark kept his eyes closed, praying that Donghyuck wouldn’t hear his racing heart and call him out on it. His best friend was too observant for his own good.</p><p>As Mark’s shoulders relaxed and he buried himself further into Donghyuck’s side, the younger turned his head, nose pressed against the crown of Mark’s hair.</p><p>“I don’t like your new shampoo.”</p><p>Mark startled at the sudden words, eyes blinking open and head lifting. Donghyuck only looked back at him with raised eyebrows, fingers stopping their movement but not moving from their place on Mark’s hand.</p><p>Unconsciously, Mark touched his hair, trying to remember what shampoo he had used in the morning. He was pretty sure it had been his own and he hadn’t changed the kind he used ever since Donghyuck had first complimented him on it. Sure, that was a little weird but since Mark liked it too it wasn’t really unreasonable.</p><p>“When did you change it?” Donghyuck asked, nose scrunching up. <em>Cute</em>, was all Mark could think as he looked at the younger, feeling the sudden need to coo. He restrained himself though, sensing that it wouldn’t have been appreciated in that moment.</p><p>So Mark shook his head and didn’t answer, instead asking back, “What are you talking about? I never changed it.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyebrows rose even higher, disappearing under his fringe that had grown almost too long, ruffled from their little cuddle session. Mark shook his head slightly and lifted his hand to rearrange it properly, stopping only as he noticed Donghyuck’s wary look. Mark sighed and let his hand fall back into his lap. It was only then that he noticed his other hand still on Donghyuck’s thigh, under the younger’s own hand.</p><p>“I really didn’t change it, Hyuck. Maybe I used Jaehyun’s shampoo or something,” Mark finally said and Donghyuck pursed his lips but hummed, squeezing Mark’s hand. The younger looked toward the TV, lips slowly turning into a pout, eyebrows slightly drawn together. Eyes widening infinitesimally, Mark let out a quiet laugh.</p><p>“Hyuck,” he got out, trying to hold back from breaking into full on laughter, heart feeling light. “Hyuck, are you jealous?”</p><p>Donghyuck’s head snapped back to Mark in a second, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he blushed before vehemently shaking his head. Mark couldn’t hold back, laughing now, not believing what he had just discovered. Donghyuck had never been jealous before, especially not when it came to Mark. Maybe this meant he wouldn’t lose Donghyuck’s affections to someone else.</p><p>“I’m not jealous, shut up,” Donghyuck protested, smacking Mark’s shoulder as he crossed his arms, letting go of Mark’s hand. “Why would I be? I’m not interested in you or anything, nope, definitely not.”</p><p>Mark hummed, moving closer to Donghyuck, smug look on his face as he grinned, “Mh, you sure about that, sunshine? You seem jealous to me.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Donghyuck grumbled again as he shoved at Mark’s face. Mark only giggled and grabbed Donghyuck’s arm, pulling the younger down with him, resulting in both of them lying down on the couch. Donghyuck squeaked quietly as his face was right in front of Mark’s and the elder snuck an arm around Donghyuck’s waist.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, baby. For what it’s worth, I’d be jealous too if you had someone else’s shampoo you’d use,” Mark admitted, feeling bold and tightening his hold on the younger. “Listen to me, yeah? I hope I’m not misreading anything but if I am, we can forget about this.” Mark cleared his throat as Donghyuck nodded meekly. “I like you, Hyuck. As more than a friend. And I have for a while now to be honest. So if you like me too we could, y’know, date...or…something.”</p><p>Mark cringed at himself but Donghyuck smiled, snickering. Well, at least one of them had fun with that awkward confession.</p><p>Donghyuck leaned forward and bumped his nose against Mark’s. This time Mark couldn’t hold back his cooing.</p><p>“Oh my god you’re so cute.”</p><p>“Shut up, oh my god.”</p><p>“Wait, so you like me too, yeah?” Mark asked, just to be sure and Donghyuck rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Mark’s. Mark let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, closing his eyes and angling his head to make it more comfortable for both of them. He’d never imagined them to end up like this, especially not because Donghyuck had thought he’d changed his shampoo or, well, used the one from a person he’d been seeing.</p><p>Donghyuck softly pinched Mark’s cheek before pulling back, smiling brightly at Mark as he opened his eyes.</p><p>“Stick to your shampoo,” Donghyuck said, kissing Mark’s forehead and carding a hand through his hair. Mark rolled his eyes, lips tugging into a smile.</p><p>“Everything for you, babe.”</p><p>The smack he got for that was definitely deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>